Kiss Of My Soul Second in the DG Chronicles
by LittleBlackStarz
Summary: Ginny did as her heart asked, but what happens when a strange occurance brings on more strange dreams? A mystery lurks around the corner, and only Ginny and Draco can solve it.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss of My Soul - Second in The Draco and Ginny Chronicles

Be it the warm sunshine that grazed her face or the sweet taste of happiness that flourished in her heart, Ginny knew that this day was the best day of her life.

"Ginny dear, stop moving, I have to tie the last strap on this dress."

Ginny turned her head, gazing down at her mother who was busy tying the last of the ties that held the long flowing gown to her body. She watched nervously as her mother backed away, looking her up and down, a broad smile across her tired face.

"You look beautiful." she said, placing a hand to her mouth and feeling tears of happiness fall down her cheeks. She quickly grabbed a tissue out of the floral box on the dresser and blew her nose.

"Thank you mum..." Ginny said sympathetically, walking towards her mother and wrapping an arm around her. "C'mon, let's get going."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her only daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you..." she said, pulling out of the hug and looking happily into Ginny's eyes. "Your brothers won't know what to think of you, you look so grown up."

Exactly, Ginny thought, smiling to herself. Exactly.

Her mother stepped through the door and held it open, inviting Ginny to step through and on down the curled staircase, leading into the kitchen where the rest of her family was waiting anxiously to see her.

It's just your family...Ginny thought nervously. No reason to be nervous...

Stepping gingerly on each step as if it were counting down till her death, Ginny glided down the stairs and appeared at the end, looking respectfully beautiful for her now awestruck family. 

Ron seemed the most shocked out of everyone. "G-Ginny...?"

Ginny's long fire hair had been half put up in a barrett with a few stray strands that curled around her face. Her lips were painted a light pinkish tan and her eyelids were colored naturally save her heavily mascara covered eyelashes. She was always particularly fond of mascara.

Her cheeks were flushed slightly rosy, and her fingertips glossed with pink. 

The dress, the long, extravagant, pure white dress, flowed and fit nicely with her curved figure. It seemed to melt onto her skin and create an illusive liquid of snow that streamed to her feet which held strappy white shoes.

The neck of the dress curved into a v-shape that showed some cleavage (Ginny's pressed idea) and a pearl necklace sat glistening beautifully in place of where fabric should be around her neck.

Ginny smiled and felt an enormous weight lift off her. She was ready.

Stepping off the stairs and wrapping her arm in her fathers, she looked around at everyone in her family. Her brothers were all accompanied by their wives, and soon Ginny would have her own partner. 

Someone who she couldn't be happier with. Someone who thrived her to live and exuberated every bit of being that held her to this earth by just smiling at her.

"Well, I think we should be going, don't you?" Ginny said finally, grinning at everyone around her.

Her father straightened up and cleared his throat. "Yes yes, let's be off."

With that, they all disapparated. None of them forgot anything, everything was in fact set. But Ginny felt a little different. She felt that in disapparating from her home that day, that she was leaving yet again the last piece of her innocence and childhood behind, and in doing that welcoming adulthood and a life beyond anything she could have ever yearned for.

* * * * *

Ginny could hear muffled voices beyond the white satin curtains behind which she was standing, arm in arm with her father. He was constantly taking deep breaths, it was his first time as well as hers.

Ginny looked up at him, a nervous ball building ever more so in her stomach. He was sweating slightly, but he glanced down at her and their eyes met. A warm smile broke out over his mouth as he saw his little girl yet again in the young woman standing in front of him.

"I'm so happy for you, I could never say that enough." he said softly, his voice shaking along with his hands. 

"Thanks daddy." Ginny turned her gaze away from her nervous father and stared directly into the curtains. A gentle breeze blew them slightly and the warm morning sun beat calmly on her skin.

The wedding was being conducted outdoors, in a vast green field filled with wildflowers. It was the most Ginny could have ever hoped for, and it felt magical just standing there, watching the satin curtains separating her and the aisle blow smoothly in the wind.

Her father turned to her slowly, and reached behind her head to lift her veil over her face. "This is it honey." he said softly, planting a small kiss on her right hand.

Music broke out suddenly, a smooth hymn that symbolized the embrace of marriage. It was time.

The ball in Ginny's stomach exploded as she glanced once again at her father, who's jaw was set firmly to keep his teeth from rattling with anxiety. Looking ahead, they both emerged through the curtains and out onto the aisle, amidst the stares of almost a hundred spectators, family and friends.

The aisle was covered with a white silk rug, leading all the way towards the alter, where a very proud looking Albus Dumbledore was standing with the best men and brides maids.

Hermione was up there, one of the brides maids, her curly auburn hair done up beautifully in a bun and her dress of light peach to match the other maids. Among the best men stood Harry.

Ginny would have been surprised, but given the past years events she couldn't blame Draco for choosing Harry to be his head best man. Ginny's eyes shifted towards the crowd as she and her father stepped slowly closer towards the alter.

There were ribbons decorated with white and peach roses that held the audience to their white fold up chairs. She looked at the brides side and saw her entire family, sisters in law and all, gazing admirably up at her.

Ginny had been to so many weddings in her life, and yet her own seemed to possess something of perfection that the others had lacked.

Gazing towards the grooms side, she saw Narcissa Malfoy looking at her, her gray eyes full of warmth and vitality, proud and strong on her new daughter in law.

Feeling most secure and confident, Ginny found her gaze falling upon Draco. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes met his.

He was wearing black robes with a white collar, his white blonde hair cut and slicked back as it was in his youth. His steel gray eyes were filled with such respect and love that Ginny felt herself blushing beneath her thin veil.

Draco couldn't look at anything but her. The moment she had emerged from behind the curtains was the moment he knew he had found the one person he would never ever give up.

Her red hair glowed brightly in the soft morning sun and even her movements had his heart racing. She moved with such a careless grace, as if she were floating on air.

Her father looked so proud and so at ease with his daughters decision. Though Draco had met with her father before and they had actually become quite close considering their history, it was still nice to see that her father had no rejections towards the marriage.

Ginny's brothers seemed to of been upset at first, all except Ron. Ron must have known before-hand, Draco thought. Because of all the Weasley's Ron had hated him the most.

Once the situation had been explained, Ginny's other brothers welcomed the marriage with open arms. The Weasley's were understanding at heart and wanted only what Ginny thought best for herself. 

The alter seemed so far away, as if every step were just one of a million towards monogamy. Yet the time had come, and Ginny and her father were now facing an anxious Draco.

Ginny's father released his arm from hers and kissed her hand gently before handing it to Draco. Draco took it and kissed it as well, before turning to lead Ginny up towards the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Albus smiled wholeheartedly at the two young lovers standing in front of him, and felt like a father to each of them. Clearing his throat quietly, he waited for the music to cease and then began to speak, his voice clear and warm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two people in marriage. This day will be one of commitment and rejoicing, as all weddings will be." he paused for a moment, looking around the crowd, before turning his full attention just to Ginny and Draco, who were both smiling nervously at eachother, hand in hand.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Virginia Weasley to be your wife in marriage?"

Draco, without even taking his gaze away from Ginny's beaming face, spoke the words of truth. "I do."

"Do you, Virginia Weasley, take Draco Malfoy to be your husband in marriage?"

Ginny's heart stopped for a moment, and it seemed as though time froze. It was only her and Draco, no headmaster, no brides maids, no men of honor. No crowd, no family, no one.

"I do." she said, her heart fluttering wildly in this last blissful moment of staring lovingly into Draco's eyes before...

A tiny boy with red hair showed up at their sides, holding up a tiny white pillow that held two gold bands, one with a diamond encrusted pearl and the other engraved with deep green emeralds.

"That's my boy!" A voice yelled from the audience. The crowd laughed happily and Ginny couldn't help but laugh herself as she looked out into the crowd and saw Fred looking very proud of himself and his wife blushing scarlet.

"You may place the rings on eachother's hands now." Dumbledore said after the laughter of the interruption had ceased.

Ginny picked up the gold band encrusted with emeralds and looked up into Draco's eyes. He picked up the other band and held her hand up and slid the ring smoothly on her finger. The milky pearl looked gorgeous in the bright sunlight and the diamonds glistened beside it, adding to the beauty of the entire piece.

Ginny held his left hand up and placed the ring she was holding on it, looking up and seeing his eyes still intently held on hers and a silly grin still evident on his pleased face.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

The crowd erupted in a roar of cheers and Ginny's eyes glistened with tears as Draco slid the veil off her face and the long awaited moment of the entire procession arrived. 

He crushed his mouth down on hers and shared this moment of utter glory and happiness with her, one that neither of them would ever forget. They broke apart and smiled at eachother before turning to face the crowd of people who were now standing and cheering.

Ginny's brothers were especially routy, all of them jumping and hollaring at her, whistling and cheering. She blushed and dragged Draco with her through the crowd, running and carrying the bundle of peach roses that Hermione had hurriedly handed her.

When they'd burst through the satin curtains and out into the other side of the field, where nothing but wildflowers and tall grass played Ginny stopped and turned, seeing a crowd of women growing behind her. 

She lifted her bundle of roses into the air and threw it back behind her before grabbing Draco's hand and racing off with him through the grass. 

Draco grabbed her waist and spun her around, laughing and smiling happily. Ginny's laughter broke through the air as he set her on the ground again, his mouth once more finding a home on hers.

"We did it! It's over!" Ginny said, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as they spun together in the tall grass, the midmorning sun beating like heaven on their skin.

"Yes, now if we could just get through that crazy mob over there towards the food maybe we could have something to eat! I'm straving!" Draco said, his eyes beaming down on hers.

"Didn't have breakfast?" 

"Nope, too nervous." Draco replied with a grin.

Ginny couldn't believe how handsome he was, his white blonde hair shone brightly in the sunlight and his smile suited him so well. 

"Why don't we go settle that stomach of yours then?" Ginny requested, running a hand down Draco's smooth cheek and tracing his jaw.

"I'd rather kiss you." Draco crushed his mouth on hers and relished in her taste. She smelled of roses and strawberries, something that he loved about her.

Ginny felt rushes of heat and sensation claim her in his kiss, his lips moving expertly on hers. A soft purr escaped her throat and fueled his blood and drove him wild.

Their lips parted as they heard a group of people approaching them. "Oy, Ginny!" 

Ginny turned and saw her brothers approaching them, Ron in the lead. "We're so happy for you honey!" Ron said happily, scooping Ginny up in his arms and embracing her tightly.

Draco shook hands with the rest of the men, each of them without a hint of reluctance in their smiles.

So this is what it's like to be with wholesome people, Draco thought. It was a feeling he accepted with a very opened heart. He was now out of the cold dark life he had led before, and now belonged to one that was full of happiness and warmth and love, one that he knew he always strived for.

Ron and Ginny pulled apart and Ron turned towards Draco, holding out his hand. "Malfoy." he said, his mouth a straight line and his face expressionless.

Draco matched his facade, and shook his hand in an almost businesslike manner. The two men paused and stared eachother down for a moment, before a grin began to break out on each of their faces.

They broke out in laughter and looked at eachother with a new found respect. Ron knew now that Ginny was right. Draco had changed, and it was definately for the better.

* * * * *

Fireflies danced joyfully in the moonlight, adding a hint of magic to the cool night air. The moon shone still and bright upon the dancers, making their way towards their own paradise.  
  
"Virginia…" Draco said, his hand finding her chin and lifting her head gently off his shoulder to meet his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny's eyes were glazed and her voice hazy, a misty smile across her gorgeous face.  
  
"Come, let's go take a walk."  
  
Draco smiled and took her hand in his, leading her away from the dance floor where dozens of couples were slowly rejoicing their emotions.  
  
Tiny white tables scattered around the outside of the dance floor where people from both families were busily chatting away and enjoying the night air and the chilled white wine.  
  
Making their way through this crowd, Draco and Ginny snuck off into the neighboring woods.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Harry said, his eyes looking into hers with concern.  
  
Hermione glanced up at her husband, her eyes shifting from the escaping Bride and Groom.  
  
"Oh…nothing, I was just watching Draco and Ginny sneak off…I wonder where they are going..."  
  
She looked up into Harry's eyes and immediately felt at home in his warm emerald gaze. She always knew why she had married him; his gaze always captivated her and warmed her soul.  
  
"I'm sure they just want to get away from the people, spend some time together." Harry murmured more than said, his chin resting comfortably on top of his wife's head.  
  
"Yea, I suppose your right…" Hermione said quietly, her head finding it's place on his shoulder, a sigh escaping her painted lips, rustling the gentle strands of hair that whisped down from her bundle of light brown hair.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny whispered, a sweet laugh escaping her throat as Draco dragged her gently through tall dark trees. "Slow down! Where are we going?"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Draco said, turning around to face her, his mouth embarking upon hers in a kind of triumph. She was his, and he didn't care where they were going, as long as he was the only one to be able to see her.  
  
The heavy moon cascaded its light upon the trees, sending waves upon waves of white beams scattering amongst the grass covered ground.  
  
They pulled out of the kiss and moved on, almost running now, laughing and smiling and occasionally committing to the love they vowed only hours before.

* * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

A loud thunderclap exploded overhead and caused Ginny to scream in surprise. They had just emerged from the woods into a small clearing when huge drops of rain began to fall from the heavens.  
  
Draco began to laugh, ripping off his cloak and holding it over Ginny's and his head.   
  
"That was sudden!" she said in surprise, huddling against Draco as they stumbled into the field, tripping and slipping in the rain slicked grass.  
  
Another roll of thunder sounded and a bright flash of light struck the sky overhead. The rain continued to fall heavily and Ginny pulled out from under Draco's cloak, revealing herself to the rain.  
  
Draco watched her as she let all her worries or cares or concerns melt away under the heavily falling water. He watched as she danced and twirled on the grass, and as she turned and beckoned him to her.  
  
His mouth hung open at her beauty. To him she was an angel dancing upon the silky waves of heavens clouds. To him she was this exotic red haired woman who caused his heart to glow a deep fueling red.  
  
His cloak dropped to the ground as he let it fall, but as if he noticed. He was mesmerized in her gaze as he walked towards her, enveloping her in his arms and crushing his mouth down on hers.  
  
"Mmm…" Ginny moaned, slowly pulling out of the kiss. "Let's keep walking, I think they might be looking for us."  
  
Draco teased her lips once more before taking her hand in his and walking through yet another stretch of woods.  
  
The rain ceased now, the sudden thunderstorm passing by them. Draco and Ginny walked on, this time silent and in deep thought.  
  
Upon reaching the edge of a smaller and more hidden clearing that held what looked to be a small pond, Draco and Ginny stopped. They couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
A glowing white horse stood in the center of the clearing, busily nibbling the ends of the rain covered grass. It lifted it's head when it heard them and stared directly into Ginny's eyes.  
  
It wasn't a horse, but a unicorn. It's long golden horn shimmered in the faint moonlight that was just now creeping out from behind the reminants of the storm.  
  
Ginny couldn't look away from it's eyes of deep violet. It's eyes were unlike that of any other unicorn, for unicorns usually possessed eyes of blue or brown. This unicorn was undoubtedly different.  
  
It's gaze held her there, frozen and entranced. It seemed to beckon to her, calling her closer…pleading with her.  
  
Ginny heard a voice in the back of her head, a voice crying and calling but it seemed to distant…_help me…you have to help…you're the only one who can help…_  
The unicorn didn't move, it's eyes never blinking. Nothing interfered with the trance Ginny had fallen under, her legs beginning to move towards her caller.  
  
_Please…I beg of you…help…help me…_  
  
"Ginny?" Draco called, grabbing a hold of Ginny's arm. He wore a puzzled expression as he looked into his wife's eyes, his face filled with concern. "We should leave…"  
  
"Wh-what? No!" Ginny yelled, louder than she intended to. Draco looked frightened and surprised at her as she stumbled towards the unicorn, her eyes falling upon it's gaze again.  
  
"Tell me more…" she whispered to the creature, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Again the voice sounded in the back of her mind, a woman's voice; and she sounded scared. _I'm in pain…great pain…I'm scared…help me…help me…_  
  
"How do I help you?" Ginny said to the unicorn, just feet away from it now, it's gaze still heavily upon her.  
  
_Can you see it? Do you feel it? _A sudden image flashed in front of Ginny's eyes, a man striking a woman across the face. She could feel the pain of the blow, the anger and the fierce terror that emerged from it.  
  
Her vision came back for a second, only all she could see now was the unicorn. Her vision slurred again as another flash hit her. It was as if she were witnessing flash backs, only she had never witnessed anything she was seeing.  
  
This time the man was holding a wand, pointing it directly at the woman's chest. Ginny couldn't see the woman's or the man's face, only their sillouettes.  
  
She heard a curse murmured in the back of her head, another distant echo. She couldn't understand the words, it was too quick and too distant. A flash of bright golden light emitted itself from the man's wand and the woman screamed.  
  
Ginny shut her eyes. The screaming was still sounding in her ears, getting louder and louder and joining a merciless laughter she had heard only one place before…  
  
"I don't want to see anymore!" she heard herself cry, tears streaking down her cheeks. She fell to the ground, the usual darkness behind her eyes a bright white, images fading and flickering there.  
  
Suddenly everything stopped and the back of her eyes turned black once more.  
  
"Ginny!" A hand grabbed her arm and yanked her up off the ground; someone was shaking her. "Ginny, wake up. Wake up now, do you hear me?"  
  
Her eyes flipped open and she found herself staring directly into Draco's frustrated face. "Ginny, goddamnit!"  
  
She felt her stomach turn over and over, causing heavy nausea to flood her system. She looked into Draco's eyes and began to shake.   
  
Ginny couldn't speak, she could only fall. She fell sideways and emptied herself, Draco leaning over and holding back the hair that had fallen into her face.  
  
His hand was massaging her back gently, a soothing sound in his voice as he caressed and cared for her, murmuring to her quietly.  
  
"It's okay baby…let it out…it's fine…I'm sorry I yelled."  
  
Feeling empty, Ginny glanced up. The unicorn was gone.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny are you alright?" a worried voice sounded from behind them. Hermione and Harry along with the Weasley's ran up to them, all looking distraught.  
  
Draco helped Ginny stand, holding her up as her legs felt like jelly. "I'm fine, just a bit of sickness." She muttered, smiling weakly at her friend.  
  
Hermione looked skeptically up at Draco, who looked away from her immediately. He didn't need Hermione's suspicion that he couldn't handle his own wife.  
  
"Well, c'mon dear, we'll get you back to the cars before another storm rolls in." her mother said, grabbing her arm gently and leading her off towards the woods along with the rest of the group.  
  
Hermione and Harry stood behind with Draco, who was looking rather unnerved.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, his voice suspicious.  
  
"I...I'm not really sure…" Draco said, his gaze still on Ginny. "A unicorn was here, in this clearing…Ginny couldn't stop looking at it and then she began to speak to it, as if it were talking to her. She was asking it questions…I tried to hold her back but I was frozen in place, I couldn't move."  
  
Hermione looked very worried indeed, but Harry looked much relieved. "She must be able to talk to unicorns." He said quietly, his eyes falling upon Hermione who was gazing out into the other part of the woods.  
  
"I think we should get back, I feel uncomfortable here." Hermione said suddenly after a long silence. "Let's go."  


* * * * *

"Goodbye, thanks for coming." Ginny said quietly, hugging her oldest brother, Bill, tightly.   
  
"You looked wonderful, have a nice night." Bill said, winking at her. She hit him playfully and giggled softly, something she hadn't done since she broke away from the unicorn.  
  
Hugging her mother and father tightly, Ginny wrapped Draco's cloak tighter around her shoulders and held his hand tightly. They waved by to everyone one last time before disapparating.  
  
  
"Here, why don't you come lie down and tell me everything that happened.." Draco said softly, ushering Ginny to lie down on the bed in his large room.  
  
"Al-alright." Said Ginny, lying down on the bed and covering her face with her hands. Draco sat down next to her, touching the back of his hand to her cheek lovingly.  
  
She pulled her hand away and gazed up at her new husband, and saw the concern in his face. He cared for her more than anything, and just that thought had her feeling blessed.  
  
He remained silent, allowing her to begin speaking through the events of earlier that night.  
  
"First, when I saw the unicorn, it was as if it were calling to me with it's eyes…as if it were begging me to come closer, to listen to it. I began to walk closer, in some kind of trance, and than I began to hear a voice in the back of my head, the distant voice of a woman, pleading with me to help her…" Ginny shut her eyes, feeling dry sobs in her throat.   
  
She knew that she must sound crazy, hearing a unicorn speak to her. Hearing some voice in the back of her head. Of course, it wasn't just a voice; there had been flashbacks too.  
  
"And then…all of a sudden the voice asked me if I could see it, if I could feel it…and I saw this hideous flashback kind of vision of a man hitting a woman continuously, and then pointing his wand at her, casting some sort of curse or spell…I'm not sure which."  
  
Draco didn't speak or blink. He sat there, his eyes focused on Ginny, listening intently. His hand was resting upon her hand, and he was so close to her now, his face inches from hers.  
  
"I can't explain what I saw…I know I must sound crazy-" Ginny began, before Draco brushed his mouth over hers, caressing her lips.  
  
"I believe you…I also believe that we need to find the unicorn again. She needs help, and it looks like we're the only ones who can give it to her."  
  
He kissed Ginny again, his tongue exploring her mouth. "You believe the unicorn? In what she was saying?" Ginny asked, her eyes searching his.  
  
"Yes…I've learned to trust many beautiful creatures, including the one just inches from me."  
  
His hands moved over her torso, caressing her body. She kissed his lips softly, indulging in the moment.  
  
"I love you, Draco." She moaned quietly, looking deep into his eyes. "More than you'll ever know."  
  
He smiled softly, his face smooth and structured in the dim lamplight. His hand ran down her face gently, smoothing away a tear that had fallen only seconds before.  
  
"I love you too."   


* * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that Ginny obviously had some sort of premonition or something with that unicorn…I've read all about this kind of thing." Hermione said, flustered looking and stressed.  
  
Harry sat on the edge of his large maroon armchair in he and Hermione's bedroom. Hermione was busily pacing in front of him, her faced scrunched in concentration.  
  
"Well, one thing is obvious. She has the gift." Harry said, looking up at Hermione as if for confirmation.  
  
"Yes, yes that's true…she definitely has it…but how did she get it?"  
  
"Can't you be born with it?"  
  
"No, it has to be passed down…but the ministry keeps a list of all those who have it, dating back to when it was first discovered…and no one on that list was related to the Weasley's."  
  
Their eyes met, chocolate brown into hazy emerald. Harry saw the stress in her eyes, the way she was when she was fed up when books failed her.  
  
"Honey…don't stress yourself this way…Ginny will be alright." Harry said, standing up and wrapping Hermione in his arms, resting his head on hers.  
  
"I'm just worried…what if this means something serious?" Hermione said quietly, looking up into her husbands loving eyes.  
  
"They have been through rough times before…they can take care of themselves…" their faces were so close now, their eyes staring deep into the others. "I'm sure this time will be no different."  
  
Hermione's eyes still held worry, but Harry couldn't hold back. The feeling of her warm breath, the smoothness of her soft skin…it drove him over the edge. His mouth found hers in a swift motion and he felt Hermione give in to him.  
  
Their lips moved as one, spreading taste and sending tingles down their spines.  
  
Their lips parted and they gazed into eachothers eyes once more.   
  
"Don't worry…they will be okay." Harry said once more. He couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
* * * * *   


The dark forest loomed in front of a cloudless sky, it's moon standing still as death in it's heart. Stars could not be seen through the thick branches of darker than dark black, a heavy canopy weaving it's way throughout the forest, shielding it's cover from light.  
  
No wind blew, no creatures stirred. The night sat still and lifeless, much like an empty graveyard filled with nothing but death and decay.  
  
The only sound that penetrated the air was the soft padding of bare feet among the dead ground. Raspy breathing emitted itself through the night, white cold mist forming from dry chapped lips.  
  
Red hair danced merciless behind her, locks curling and spreading to fill the emptiness she felt. Heart beats raced dangerously close, the steady rising of a nervous central muscle that functioned for more than life.  
  
The trees stretched on forever, a deep sea of dark and decaying wood that emitted an eeriness beneath the thick intertwining canopy.  
  
Suddenly a light appeared, a pale blue white light that could have been nothing but the moon. It formed a spotlight only meters ahead, and her legs wouldn't give up yet.  
  
Running towards it, she saw the bright whiteness of beauty standing amidst a blue field, a symbol of hope and life that still gave off depressing beams with one look at it's sad violet eyes.  
  
She fell on her knees, her chest aching and heaving beneath her. Craning her neck, her crystal blue eyes fell upon the unicorn.  
  
It's golden horn glimmered in the pale moonlight, it's white coat setting off a kind of shimmering glow that strived to have the same affect that a star would have, standing alone amidst a midnight sky.  
  
The unicorns eyes met her crystal blue ones, a kind of bond or connection forming between the two interlocked minds.  
  
_You have found me once again. Now see with your mind, and fear not with your heart._ A soft voice said in the back of her mind, echoing its way through her thoughts.  
  
A bright white flash hit her and darkness crept over her once again, only when she opened her eyes it was not a beautiful unicorn she was facing, but a dark and demon-like man.  
  
Kneeling in front of him, she felt so vulnerable. Their eyes met, hard cold metal into terrified pastel.  
  
"You are a disgrace! A disgrace to my name, and a disgrace to me!" his voice echoed deep and thundering through the pitch blackness of the room.  
  
She didn't know what to say, her heart pounding in her head and her blood pulsing cold. Her mind blanked as she stared into his angry and loathing face, something that frightened her to the bone.  
  
"Have you nothing to say for yourself woman?" the man bellowed again, his dark eyes bearing down on hers, his eyebrows furrowed in hatred.  
  
She knew what was going to happen even before he lifted his hand. And when the blow hit her, it was as if it were a loud bang amidst a deafened scene.  
  
The shock hit her like a wave of scarlet heat and pain. She toppled over, the numbness subsiding to the increasing agony of pain.  
  
She fell hard on the floor, adding to the already widespread ache throughout her body. She lay there, no sounds befalling upon her range of hearing except the gasps emitted from her lungs.   
  
She couldn't bear to move, the sheer thought of it chilled her. What if he came back? What if he struck her again?  
  
She felt someone shake her and thinking it was the man, opened her mouth to scream…  
  
Opening her eyes, she found herself staring right into the familiar steel gray eyes she had become so accustomed to.  
  
"Gin, oh Gin are you okay?" a smooth and concerned voice spoke to her, it's very tune soothing her beyond any remedy known to man.  
  
She felt her chest heave and sigh, a calming breath that made her feel so much better.   
  
"You were talking in your sleep, mumbling something, and then you screamed." Draco said, his hand tracing its way down her tear stained cheek.  
  
"I-I…I was dreaming…I saw the same scene I had seen in the forest…only it was me in place of the woman…and I could see the mans face…oh god his eyes…" she couldn't continue. Her eyes filled and her throat grew dry with approaching sobs.  
  
She had been so scared…so scared beyond anything she had ever felt. And now that everything was okay and she was awake, she couldn't help feeling that she had to get justice upon the person who had suffered the pain she witnessed only in a dream.  
  
* * * * *  


"Come here, Nagini." A stern voice bellowed into the darkness of the old run down house. A large snake slithered into the small, almost empty room, it's scales black with outlined diamonds and it's eyes a brightly colored red.   
  
The room was dark except for the fireplace, where a roaring fire was playfully jumping about, unaware of the terror in the room just beyond it's burning reach.  
  
The snake slid over towards a dark maroon arm chair, in which a young man was sitting. The man had short dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes that glinted with a hint of madness.  
  
"M-My lord…?" a timid voice spoke out from the darkness. A short and tired looking man had just entered the room, his hair like sand and his eyes like fear.  
  
"Yes, Wormtail." The man in the armchair spoke again, his eyes fixated on the fire, red glints of light flickering in his eyes.  
  
"I-I was wondering…umm…" the shorter man began, his voice shaking and his hands trembling in his pockets. "if you could tell me exactly why we are here and why you are using that muggles body."  
  
The man in the armchair began to laugh dangerously, a laugh that rang out in the darkness, evil licking his very tongue. Wormtail began to shake convulsively from anxiety; even he feared the terrible power the figure in front of him possessed.  
  
He had witnessed what that power could do.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand, what with that small brain of yours and that less than capable courage you claim to possess."   
  
The man stood up suddenly, his hands folding behind his back. He stood in front of the fire for a moment, thinking deeply. Closing his eyes, an evil grin spread across his face.  
  
It was held there as he turned to face Wormtail, who was standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets and his face one of complete terror.  
  
"Oh relax a bit Wormtail…you need some," the man began, taking a swift step towards Wormtail, grabbing him by the cloak and lifting him off the ground with utter ease. "confidence." He finished, smiling maliciously.  
  
Dropping Wormtail, he stood there, his arms folded, his eyes fixed on the tiny man who was trying to gather himself on the floor.  
  
"You know the reason for my return to this place," the man said, his eyes wandering around the room, his attention wavering. "You just don't know it yet." His gaze shifted back to Wormtail, a penetrating gaze that seemed to burn through any defense poor old Peter could have put up.  
  
"I-I do?" He stuttered, staring timidly up at the man.   
  
"Yes, in fact, if you were smarter, as my other faithful companions are, then you would have guessed by now." The evil glint stayed in his eyes, something anyone would fear to the pit of their soul.  
  
Wormtail didn't quite know what to say to that, so he sat there on the floor, implored and terrified.   
  
"Aren't you even going to take a guess at it, Wormtail?"   
  
Pettigrew glanced around the room nervously for a second, and then it hit him. He had tried not to think about it, and his brain had obviously pushed it aside for it was just now surfacing as a possible explanation.  
  
"It's not…her…is it?" he said, his voice wavering slightly at the lighting up of his masters face.  
  
"Yes yes…very good Wormtail. It IS her…she has escaped. Why else did you think I obtained this poor muggles body?"  
  
"I wasn't sure, my lord…"   
  
"Yes, well now that you have figured my situation out, perhaps you can aid me in finding her."  
  
"Y-Yes, Lord Voldemort."  
  
* * * * *  


"Goodafternoon Ginny dear!" Mollie Weasley said joyfully, greeting her only daughter. A bright sun glared high in the sky, it's rays warm and true shining down on the burrow.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No, I'm fine thank you." Ginny answered politely, holding Draco's hand in her's and making her way towards the living room.   
  
"Look who's here!" George bellowed, a warm smile on his goofy face. His wife sat on the couch, looking terminally exhausted. She smiled weakly when Ginny walked in, and then put a hand on her very large stomach and closed her eyes.  
  
"When is the baby due?" Ginny asked her, kneeling next to the couch.  
  
"In a week or two actually," George's wife said, smiling excitedly yet tiredly at Ginny. "And old George has been no help…he keeps strutting around all happy and such…causing such a racket, I haven't had a good nights sleep in days!"  
  
Ginny laughed happily and turned around, seeing Draco engaged in an animated conversation with Charlie and his wife. It still amazed her just how well Draco fit in with her family.  
  
"Afternoon Weasley's!" Arthur Weasley shouted merrily as he entered the living room, a golden smile on his face.  
  
"Hey daddy!" Ginny said, wrapping her father up in a hug and kissing his cheek softly. She pulled away and saw the large smile still on his face. "What's the smile for?"   
  
His eyes glittered and he stood so pompously. Everyone in the living room, which was literally EVERYONE in the Weasley family, quieted down and was now watching him.  
  
"Something very special has happened today…something very special indeed…"  
  
"You've found a new muggle plug, haven't you?" Fred said very seriously, looking up at his father while his siblings stifled laughs.  
  
"Almost as good as that Fred!" Mr. Weasley said, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. "I am now, the new…Minister of Magic!"  
  
"No way." Ron shouted, a bit too loudly even though it didn't seem to matter as now everyone was standing up, hugging or shaking hands or downright applauding the man standing in front of them.  
  
"I am proud to say that my father is the Minister of Magic now, though I still argue that Mr. Crouch should have taken over instead of Fudge, HE would have done a much better job." Percy said pompously, shaking his fathers hand curtly.  
  
"Oh come now, your not still obsessed with Crouch now are ya?" Fred asked, turning to Percy with a disgusted and puzzled look on his face.  
  
"At least I had a worthwhile job at the Ministry, while you sat there playing pranks on everyone!" Percy said, eyeing his younger brother with detest before turning towards the kitchen, marching proudly out of it. He apparently thought he had won the argument, because he didn't come back.  
  
"Come on, into the kitchen everyone! Lunch!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen, a large apple pie resting on a towel in her hands.  
  
The whole lot of them marched into the kitchen, Ginny and Draco trailing behind them.  
  
"That's great news that your father got the top Ministry job." Draco said, turning Ginny to look into her eyes. She smiled at him and planted a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'm not that hungry, why don't we go out back?" she said, gazing hopefully into his steel eyes.  
  
"Alright…let's go."  
  
They walked out through the backdoor, shouting to everyone that they would be right back. Stepping through the field behind the Burrow, they walked towards the woods.  
  
"You know, sometimes when I look at your family, I wish that I had grown up with them…they are just so whole and so together, it's like a group that will never split." Draco said softly, his eyes ahead of him and his hand in Ginny's.  
  
"Yea, I guess you could say we are very close. Of course we had to be, we've been through some rough times…but we've always pulled through." Ginny stopped suddenly, turning Draco to face her.  
  
She stood there for a moment, just staring up into his eyes, a small smile spreading across her face. The wind whipped past them, clouds beginning to cover the sun.   
  
Standing on her toes, she leaned up and kissed his lips, placing her hands on his shoulders. Draco's shoulders relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her, wrapping her up in his embrace.  
  
The wind blew her fire hair around her, spinning them in a sea of red waves. They pulled apart slowly, and a smile crept over Draco's face.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him, a shadow passing over her face, her hands still planted neatly on his chest. She shifted her gaze down and then back up, nervousness in her eyes.  
  
"I have to search for her. I have to know what happened." She said softly, her eyes fixated on his. She saw the smile disapeer from his face and concern replace it in his eyes.  
  
"You don't mean your going back to the field, do you?" he said, grabbing her shoulders tightly. She shook beneath his strength, seeing a hint of anger flash in his eyes. She choked back a sob and glanced down at the ground.  
  
Shaking, she raised her gaze to his eyes again, more strongly this time. "I have to save her, Draco…whether your going to help me or not."  
  
Her eyes were blazing now, a burst of anger within her. Who was he to tell her no? She was a grown woman, she could make her own decisions. And to her, this was a very important decision that she felt she had to do.  
  
Draco glared at her, anger fueling through him, along with extreme worry. "Gin, it is too dangerous! You could get hurt!"  
  
"Get hurt by a unicorn, Draco?" she retorted, stepping back from him, a look of disbelief on her face. "Even if something does happen, I can take care of myself!"  
  
Draco stood there, looking at his wife in astonishment. He felt the anger that had built up in his chest fade and felt extreme depression fill it. If anything happened, he could lose the one person in his life who kept him living, the one person who had given him the chance to be a better person…the one person who he loved.  
  
"Virginia…" he said quietly, staring into her fiery blue eyes. "Please…I am only concerned about you…if I ever lost you, I…I just don't know what I'd do." His eyes fell to the ground and he felt his body trembling from extreme emotion.  
  
Ginny felt her heart drop. How could I have been so stupid? She thought angrily, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. Draco fell to his knees and put his hands over his face, overcoming his rushing anger and emotion.  
  
Ginny dropped to the ground, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…you'll never lose me, I promise…I swear to it…" she muttered softly, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "I promise…"  
  
He wrapped her in his arms and held her there, feeling her tears hit the back of his neck. He pulled her face towards his, touching his forehead to hers, his breath heavy and slightly ragged.  
  
"I love you Virginia…I never want to lose you…never."  
  
"You never will." Ginny said softly after a short pause, tears streaking down her face still. She only knew one thing, and one thing only. She had to help the unicorn, while helping Draco as well…because even though this mystery needed solving, and she might be the only one to solve it, her own partner needed her just as she needed him.  



	4. Chapter 4

"Why don't we head back? They will be worrying…" Ginny said softly, standing up and pulling Draco with her. He nodded slightly and took her hand in his.  
  
The sun was just beginning to set now over the horizon, the clouds still present in the sky. The Burrow looked so welcoming, so comforting, sitting there, cozy between a mass of trees and gardens.  
  
They pulled open the door and stepped inside, finding the rest of the Weasley's bustling around the kitchen and living room.  
  
"There you are!" Ron shouted as Ginny stepped in, Draco at hand. "We were worried you two had gotten lost somewhere."  
  
"No…just went for an extended walk." Ginny said, smiling to her brother. She walked over towards the counter where Hazel, George's wife, and Hannah, Fred's wife, were busy cutting up a cake.  
  
A tiny boy came running past them, being chased by a little girl, both with striking red hair.   
  
"Benjamin!" Hannah cried, her 7 year old son clinging to her dress. "Stop messing around!"  
  
"She was chasing me!" the little boy spat, sticking his tongue out at his little cousin.  
  
"Honey, she just wants to play." Said Hannah, smiling at her little boy. "Now be nice you two…and Lauren, don't make me call your father!"   
  
The tiny girl's eyes got wider at the thought of being scolded by her father, Bill, when Hazel suddenly cried out.  
  
"Oh god." She said, grabbing her stomach. Ginny's eyes flashed to her and then to the floor, where there was now a pool of water.  
  
"Oh my god, the babies coming." Molly Weasley said, rushing to help Hazel, who was now breathing very hard.  
  
"Oh my gosh.." Ginny said, smiling yet worried all the same. She turned to glance at Draco, who looked mortified at the very thought of a baby arriving NOW, and rushed into the living room.  
  
"George! The babies coming!" she shouted, making a mental note of the look on George's face. All the men had been sitting in the living room, and all of them were looking at Ginny in disbelief.   
  
Fred nudged George and the two got up, causing the others to follow their lead. Everyone rushed to the kitchen where Hazel was now standing, grasping her large belly and turning to glance at George.  
  
A weak smile crept onto her face as she mouthed to him: "She's here."  
  
"Come on now, we must apparate to the hospital! Take my hand, Hazel, dear, that's right." Mrs.Weasley said, taking Hazel's hand in her's. Before anyone could blink they were gone.  
  
"Oh my…we better go." Bill said, grabbing a very shocked looking George and apparating to the hospital. The rest followed, and when they reappeared they saw Hazel being shoved into a wheelchair and being pushed towards the maternity ward.  
  
The wizard hospital was much like a muggle one, except that it had no mechanical or technological equipment. Instead, it had many highly trained nurses equipped with nothing but gloves and their wands.  
  
"She is going to be okay, isn't she?" George said finally, after saying nothing for quite some time as he watched his wife disapeer into a room with a crowd of Weasley women.  
  
"Yup, except I advise you NOT to go in there…women are crazy during birth…they say a lot of things they don't mean…" Bill said, looking rather depressed at his own memory of childbirth.   
  
George wasn't listening though, and instead was now rushing into the room. Bill, Charlie, and Fred seemed to be the only ones forewarned, and also the only ones smart enough to stay behind.  
  
Hazel was currently lying on a white bed, her legs open and a bunch of nurses around her ushering her to breathe.  
  
The Weasley women were all crowded around her, and the nurses kept having to tell them to step back. Draco was unfortunately connected to Ginny by her hand, which she was squeezing extremely hard.  
  
This, of course, meant that Draco could not leave the room, much to his current dismay as seeing a woman scream in pain was not something he currently wanted to witness.  
  
When George walked in, Draco almost felt relieved until he saw that George was in fact NOT there to save him, but was instead heading towards his wife, who took one look at him and immediately began to scream.  
  
"Oh there you are! Look what you did to me! ARE YOU HAPPY?! Because I'm NOT!" she screamed in pain, more heavy contractions hitting her.  
  
A nurse hurriedly ran to her side and administered some pain medication, so Hazel immediately quieted down and now looked at Fred lovingly.  
  
"Come here and witness the beautiful birth of your baby, my love." She said.  
  
George, however, looked extremely shocked and very taken aback and instead of rushing to his wife's side retreated towards the door, where Ron stood to push him back in.  
  
"Go on, go be with your loving wife George." Ron said, grinning at his brother. George gulped and stepped over to his wife, who took his hand and gently squeezed it.  
  
One look in Hazel's eyes reminded George of the love they shared, and seemed to make him feel completely at ease, at least until…  
  
"I can see a head!" one of the nurses screamed loudly, causing all of the women to rush forward to see. George felt his head go woozy and almost fainted, until Hazel squeezed his hand tighter and began to push harder.  
  
A loud cry suddenly rang out through the hospital room, and George knew it was over. The nurse held the baby girl high up into the air, showing her to everyone.  
  
All of the women ooed and awed, and all of the men looked disgusted. "Is that a baby? It's all…purple and…small…" they all whispered to eachother.  
  
The baby, on the other hand, was very healthy and very beautiful once she was cleaned up. She was placed lovingly into Hazel's arms and George ogled at her for a moment.  
  
His family, his baby, his wife…the world was definitely a beautiful place.  
  
"What should we call her, George?" Hazel said quietly, stroking her babies face softly.  
  
"Liana…" he muttered, his eyes wide and his smile big.   
  
Hazel looked up at her husband, and smiled. "Liana is perfect."  
  
Ginny looked over at Draco, who's eyes were deathly large and who was standing very still. He looked completely awe struck.  
  
She nudged him gently in the shoulder and he turned to her, and as he did she crushed her mouth up on his, wrapping him in a warm kiss that made him forget about everything else.  
  
"I want a baby." Ginny said quietly, looking sincerely into Draco's eyes. He paused for a moment, his face full of unbelievable shock.  
  
"Not yet, I don't think I could handle another childbirth for another couple years or so." He said, glancing nervously at the new parents and mentally making his decision final.  
  
Ginny pouted playfully. "Aww…did the childbirth scare my Drakykins?"  
  
He looked at her suddenly, his face serious and yet not at the same time. "Never, ever, call me that again." He said, a smile creeping up on his face.  
  
"I can't promise that honey." Ginny kissed him again lightly before stepping out into the hallway, Draco's hand still in hers.  
  
* * * * *

Darkness...pitch black darkness. The outline of a mans face comes closer, and closer; edging towards the crest of light emitted from a single spotlight.

The man comes nearer, nearer, and nearer still, stepping heavily upon the cold stone floor. Though she couldn't see the stone, she knew it was there and could feel the chill of it upon her bare feet. His breath rattled, heavy and deep sighs and breaths emitted themselves from that slit of a mouth which was open just slightly, curved into a malicious grin.

The light began to fall over his face, accentuating the features that rested themselves amidst his pale skin. Eyes deep within their sockets, it was black beneath the shade of his brow. The nose, long but flat, lying above that brutal grin.

"Who are you?" Ginny heard herself speak, only her voice was distant and quiet, echoing in the back of her mind. Suddenly the man looked up, and all she could do was silently scream.

Her eyes flipped open and she found herself lying heavily on the white cotton sheeted bed.

Draco lay soundly asleep beside her, and the moonlight shone dimly through the see through curtains, which were blowing gently in the midnight breeze.

Ginny's breath was ragged, and her mind distraught. She had had another dream, only this time she saw her enemies face...the face she had grown to fear since her first year...she had seen Voldemort. 

Only this Voldemort was not shrivled and small, he was healthy and strong and...whole. His eyes held that rage, that rage that drove killers to extinction. Her worst fears had come true: Tom Riddle was the man who haunted her dreams and who haunted the unicorns violet eyes. 

Tom Riddle was the reason the unicorn was frightened...the reason she needed help.

Ginny felt her soul calling to her, telling her to go to the forest...and she knew that she must.

She looked beside her at Draco, lying peacefully on his back with his head resting on one arm. His bare chest could be seen in the moonlight, and the sheets barely covered below his pale skinned waist.

His eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly open, emitting soft breaths that warmed the chilly room. He looks so handsome...so perfect...Ginny thought to herself, feeling a warm tear spill down her cheek. If I never return, at least I know this is the last thing I saw before my death, she thought again, climbing out of bed and pulling on a cloak, heading out of the door.

* * * * *


	5. Chapter 5

The night was chilly, dark storm clouds passing by the full moon. The wind rustled the trees and screamed out to her, calling her name with the instruments of nature.

Ginny could see her breath in front of her, a steamy white cloud that disappeared within moments of arriving among the icy wind. Though her cloak provided some warmth, she still felt cold and frozen through the fabric.

Casting a simple warming spell over herself, she carried on. She hadn't taken the time to put on shoes, and so she now walked amongst the forest barefoot. She had apparated there instantly, though she wasn't sure where her thoughts might take her. She had to find the pond, and she could only hope that the unicorn was there so she could ask it how she could help.

She was still missing key points in the puzzle: why did a unicorn reflect the memories of a woman? And why was this unicorn asking for her help; why could she hear it?

The trees began to mold into eachother, her weariness melting into a sheer exhaustion that crippled her. They became nothing more then black shadows that embedded themselves in the ground and shaded the path she was walking on from the moon.

Suddenly the road widened and grass replaced dirt and the moon glowed brightly upon an open clearing. This is it..Ginny thought quietly, stepping out of the trees.

Her heart fell as she saw the unicorn was not there...and the first thought that came to her mind was that she would have to keep going through the woods, searching, before she saw a pool of silver in the moonlight.

Stepping towards it, she bent down to have a closer look. Oh my god...this is unicorn blood, she thought. Nothing but unicorn blood could take on that property of silver and liquid, and yet not harden or become destroyed by anything that touched it. 

Ginny looked on and saw that the blood streaked into a trail that lead down deeper into the woods. She stood up quickly and followed it, jogging now, her breath fast and her heart racing. The unicorn was in trouble, and she had to save her.

The trail suddenly stopped after a few hundred yards, where another pool of blood was lying at the heart of a group of circling trees. She felt her heart stop. She knew then that the unicorn had been taken somewhere, that she was mortally wounded...that she may be too late to save her.

* * * * *

"Have you found anything yet?" Ginny asked Hermione impatiently, who was currently tracing her finger down the columns of last weeks Daily Prophet.

"Shh...and no." Hermione glanced up, catching a glimpse of Ginny's stressed eyes before she covered her face in her hands and began to rub her temples. Ginny had come to her that morning, panicky and grief stricken, and had explained everything.

That everything had included, of course, the dreams, the unicorn, and Voldemort. The Voldemort part did the trick, as Hermione immediately suggested they go to the public library and search through the newspapers kept there for any recent sightings of him or the deatheaters.

They had already searched through 12 newspapers, dating back to 2 months before, and nothing had come up. No sightings had been reported, and no deatheater rallies had been disbanded. It was almost eerie that nothing had come up; in fact Hermione was even shocked about it, and little shocked her anymore.

"Ugh...what are we going to do then? I have no idea where he could have taken her." Ginny said after a long pause, brushing the stray strands of red hair out of her face. "What should we do Hermione?"

Hermione always had the answer to every question Ginny had ever asked her, but for once Hermione looked just as stressed and plussed as Ginny did. This new puzzle, however simple it could be, was turning out to be a difficult treasure hunt.

"Maybe we should check the muggle newspapers..." Hermione said, folding up the Daily Prophet she was reading and standing up, heading towards a tall shelf that held stacks of some recent muggle papers. Pulling down a stack, she brought it over to the table and handed a few papers to Ginny.

Searching through them, Hermione threw aside dozens of newspapers before a small column caught her eye.

"Gin...Gin look at this." she said, holding up the paper so Ginny could see, before beginning to read off the column. "Strange Sightings In Little Hangleton. Last night, strange lights were reported by the Riddle House, which has been unoccupied for over half a century. The lights, which have been described as large and oval like, were seen hovering around the house by dozens of residents of Little Hangleton at around 2 in the morning. When police went to investigate the mysterious lights, nothing could be found in or outside the house. When a search was conducted the next morning, nothing was discovered, much to the dismay of Little Hangleton residents, who claim to have seen strange sightings such as this one before, always at the abandoned Riddle House. A continued search could not be conducted inside the house due to the lack of a search warrant."

When Hermione had finished reading, she looked up at Ginny who's mouth was hanging open. 

"Riddle House...of course! Of course he would go back to his old house, wouldn't he? It's just the place!" she began, before she bit her bottom lip in confusion. "But what about the lights? What were they?"

Hermione looked just as confused, but began to flip through the newspaper some more, looking for any other strange occurances in Little Hangleton.

"Hmm...look at this." she said after flipping a few pages, "Man Missing. Edward Scaldington, last seen in Little Hangleton, has reportedly gone missing after being gone for several weeks. His wife reported his disappearance after he supposedly 'did not return home after two nights of being gone'. Scaldington worked in Real Estate, and his wife told police that her husband was on business in Little Hangleton, viewing a house that one of his clients was interested in purchasing. The police have no leads yet as to what the whereabouts of this man might be. If you have any information regarding this case, please call 1-100-5695."

There was a short pause, as both women took in the information they had just received. 

"Do you think there's a connection?" Ginny asked, looking at her friend.

"There's only one way to find out. We have to go pay a visit to Voldemort's hometown."

* * * * *

Draco paced the room, his hands folded behind his back, his face dark and stressed.

"Why today? Why ever?" he said, stopping and glaring at Ginny, who was standing in front of him, her arms folded and her head cocked slightly to the side, a sign that she was impatient and angry.

"Because I have to. You don't seem to want to understand that!" Ginny shouted, anger fueling her voice. She glared at her husband, who had stopped pacing and was now looming over her.

"You don't have to, you don't have to do anything!" 

"Oh shut up Draco!" she yelled, a bit angrier then she intended. "You know just as well as I do that if I don't do anything someone is going to die! Do you expect me to live with the fact that I did NOTHING?"

His face dropped slightly, and she saw the glint of anger flicker in his eyes. He looked away from her for a second, considering his options.

"I'm going with you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I vowed to protect you the moment I gave myself to you, therefore I'm coming too." Draco said, finalizing the situation without even saying so. Ginny knew this was true just as well as he did.

She felt her heart go numb for a moment, her eyes glaring into his and softening up a bit. "Are you sure? You don't have to...I'll be fine by myself."

"I'm sure, and don't try to hold me back because I know exactly where your going."

"How do you know where Little Hangleton is?" 

"I've been there."

Ginny felt a chill shoot down her spine and land in her stomach, a thick ball of anxiety that burst upon arrival. Of course...the deatheaters had for sure rallied there...she thought, a sickening feeling covering her. Draco had been part of that, whether he had done so of his free will or not, he had done some of the evil things Death Eaters were hated for. And it was all a dead man's fault.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to clear her mind of the nasty and grotesque images that kept springing into her mind. A loud knock at the door caused her to jump and her eyes to flash open. She looked at Draco for a moment, and saw that his eyes were still on hers.

"I'll get that..." Ginny muttered, wandering over towards the door. Opening it, she saw Harry and Hermione, both shaking from the chilly night air. "Hey...guys..." she said, a tad taken off guard at Harry's prescence. Apparently Hermione had invited him along as well, or perhaps he had pulled a Draco and forced an invitation.

"Come on, we don't have much time...we could already be too late." Hermione said, noticing Draco still standing in the center of the living room, his eyes on the wall. "Is he okay?" she asked, nodding towards Draco.

Ginny just nodded and stepped towards Draco, grabbing his arm and leading him towards the door. Draco looked like he was in a kind of trance, as though he had been revisiting a rekindled memory that he wished he didn't have to remember. They apparated to a forest outside Little Hangleton, and proceeded into town.

* * * * *


	6. Chapter 6

"The Hanged Man?" Harry said insolently, giving the sign hanging above the small town pub a strange look. "And I thought the wizard pub had a weird name."

"Shh...be careful of what you say around here, I wouldn't be surprised if the people here jumped at even a notion of weirdness...i.e., talk of the wizarding world." Hermione whispered, hitting Harry on the arm gently. He grinned at her and pushed open the door to the pub, holding it for their other 2 companions.

The pub was bustling with people, even though it was getting late in the evening. The four were surprised to find the pub so crowded; it seemed to hold the entire town. As soon as they had entered, everyone took notice of them and quieted down.

A murmur spread like waves through the hoard of people, all whispering at the sight of 4 people they did not know. Any stranger to them could pose a potential threat, and because so much had occured because of strange people in the past, the residents of Little Hangleton had grown to trust no one.

"What business brings you here strangers." the owner of the pub said from behind the bar as he cleaned a glass with a dirty towel.

Draco stepped forward, putting himself inbetween Ginny and the townspeople; he still held true to his right to protect her. "We were just passing through your town, and decided to stop in to have a small drink before hitting the road again." he said, his eyes wandering the crowd.

The bartender looked at them suspiciously for a moment, noting their weird clothing: black cloaks that draped over their bodies. 

Seemingly satisfied with the story, the man smiled warmly at them and motioned for them to come take a seat at the bar. "Sorry for being so rude an' all, we just have to keep on watch for any strange folk...some weird stuff 'as been happening here, and we're still tryin' to figure out who's behind it all." the bartender said, while the rest of the pub went back to their gossip. "What can I get you folks?"

"Just water, thank you." Hermione said, smiling fakely at the man as he handed her a small glass of water. 

"Water also." Harry, Draco, and Ginny repeated, not wanting to act unnatural, yet not wanting to stay too long.

"What kind of strange things have been happening here, if I may ask?" Hermione said, after taking a small sip of her water, which was no doubt from the tap.

The bartender looked at her for a moment, before leaning over as to mutter to her. "Well, the other night, the whole town was in here, celebratin' ol' Jimmy's 78th birthday." he said, pointing to an elderly man in the corner. "An' then, right as he blows out his candles, we here this shout comin' from outside. Of course we go out and check to see what the matter was, an' there it was. Plain as day, a large, oval shaped white light, moving towards the Riddle House...after a few seconds it was gone."

"I see...and what about the man who was said to have gone missing here?" Hermione asked, keeping her voice low.

"Ah yes, he had come into the pub the day he arrived, nice fellow he was...talked about sealing the deal on the ol' Riddle House...was so damn excited too...pity, I bet he tried to get into the house, and got trapped down in the cellar..."

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked. The bartender looked at him with a you-don't-know sort of look, and then leaned back in to tell them more.

"Legend says that theres a glowing beast down in the cellar of that house, and only 3 people have seen it, and all 3 barely got out with their lives...though it might have been better if they hadn't...drove em crazy, you see, seeing the beast." the man shuddered, as though a cube of ice had dripped down his back.

"What kind of a beast is it?" Harry put in, after being quiet for quite some time.

"We don't know, the three men went crazy as I said, and not one of them could begin to say what they saw down there, only that a glowing white light almost blinded them before they saw it. They couldn't describe it."

The four looked at eachother for a moment, confusion still hanging in the air. They still had no idea what the light was, and now there was talk of some creature in the cellar of the house...could it be from the same source?

After a short pause, Harry suddenly set his glass down and smiled at the bartender. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but we better get going now." he said, nudging Hermione in the side.

"Uh..yes, we better get going." she said, smiling as well, and nodding for Draco and Ginny to follow. They turned and left the pub as quickly as possible without gathering any more attention.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked as they stepped out of the pub and out of the earshot of everyone inside.

"We go to the Riddle House, and get inside." Ginny said curtly, as if it were obvious.

They began trudging up the road, which began to steep up towards a tall hill which supported a large manor surrounded by a rot iron gate: The Riddle House.

Nothing was said as the four walked on, the house seeming to get farther and farther away even though the were approaching it. The house looked gloomy and dark, and a chilly night wind blew past them, rustling the leaves on the trees.

No moon or stars were present in the sky; just a neverending darkness that must have swallowed the world whole. The howling wind penetrated their cloaks, whipping them tight to their skin. Draco held onto Ginny, trying to shield her as best he could.

Once they reached the gates, they glanced up at the large, dark manor in front of them. It's windows were boarded up, along with the door. The wind howled through the branches of a single tree that stood in the yard, in which where there was once grass there was now a field of dead weeds.

Draco pushed open the gate and held it open, allowing them to enter. They walked carefully up a cracked and broken cement path that led up towards the door to the house. There were no sounds except the howling of the wind and the flapping of their cloaks. The virtual silence was as deafening as a thunders roll.

"Stand back." Harry said, reaching up and tearing the boards from the door. He tossed then onto the ground and then kicked the door open. A fierce gust of wind almost blew them back, and a sudden crack of thunder rolled overhead. "Hurry, inside!" Harry yelled, helping them inside the chilly and damp house.

The manor was large and victorian style, it's rafters and floor covered in a thick dust. The staircase was wooden and decaying, standing as though about to collapse under it's own rotting weight.

The walls were covered in a decaying and torn wallpaper, which was supporting various paintings that were torn as well. A damp smell filled the house and caused them to choke.

"Come on." Draco said, coughing slightly. "The cellar is this way."

He led them down a damp and dark hallway, and stopped at the end. Bending over, he found the handle to a small trap door in the floor and pulled up. Dust flew into the air, causing a thick cloud to surround them.

"Draco?" Ginny whispered, reaching for him. She found his hand, and he led her down into the cellar with him. At the end of a long and steep staircase, they came to a stop. Harry and Hermione stopped close behind them, and their eyes grew wide.

Ginny would have run, had Draco not caught her arm just in time. The unicorn stood alone in the center of the room, large chains tied to her feet, neck, and muzzle. The unicorn was glowing a bright white, it's shiny coat reflecting the dim light of a tiny candle that was hovering in the corner of the dark cellar.

Draco was holding Ginny tightly now, his hands squeezing her arm. He knew that this was a set up, it was too obvious. He glanced nervously around, but his eyes couldn't see through the darkness.

Suddenly a loud laugh rang out in the room from the corner farthest from them. Ginny knew the laugh, but it didn't sound quite right.

"Congratulations...you have found where I've kept my whore." the voice spoke as a figure emerged from the darkness. He was tall and lean yet muscular, with sandy hair that lit up in the light of the unicorn as he stepped towards her.

They were stumped. This wasn't Voldemort, this was someone else...but who? The shadows concealed the man's eyes, but he stood upright and seemed to be questioning them with his gaze.

"Wait...who are you?" Ginny blurt out suddenly, causing the man to look at her. She felt a chill creep down her spine and felt her feet glue to the floor.

"Who am I?" the man said, an evil grin over his handsome face. "That's right...you don't recognize me in this body." 

Again, they were stumped. Host body? 

"What do you mean 'host body'?" Harry put in, looking at the man strangely.

"You should know Potter, you should be well aware of how my mind works nowadays..." the grin on his face flickered for a moment but then returned. He kept his gaze on Ginny this time, a move that caused Draco to clutch her arm very tightly in defense.

"Well hello Virginia, it's so nice you could come see me in a much better state...unlike that shadow you reduced me to a year ago..." the man said, walking towards them, his eyes still on Ginny. Suddenly he grabbed Ginny's cloak and lifted her off the ground, his strength overpowering. "How does it feel, young one, to be the one suffering yet again at the hands of Lord Voldemort?"

Draco whipped out his wand (along with Harry and Hermione) and pointed it straight at Voldemort. "Put her down you asshole before I kill you." 

Voldemort dropped Ginny roughly on the floor, and turned to Draco. "Did you have fun watching your daddy cry out in pain, Malfoy Jr?" he said, a grin spreading across his face yet again.

Draco had had just about enough. His eyes glared at the man in front of him as he prepared himself to perform the simple curse that would get rid of the man who killed his father and almost cost him his life.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Voldemort spoke again, his eyes still on Draco. Ginny had crawled towards the unicorn, and was currently trying to unlock the chains.

Voldmort turned around and whipped out his wand. "Crucio!"

Ginny's back arched and she fell on the floor, her body curling and cringing in pain. Hermione yelled and tried to run to Ginny but Harry held her back, pointing his wand directly at Voldemort.

"Stand back and drop the wand Riddle, before I have to show you just what I've learned since we last met." Harry said, his eyes blazing.

Voldemort looked nonplussed, and continued to maliciously grin at the helpless three people in front of him. Suddenly he lifted his wand and ended the Cruciatus curse. Ginny stopped moving except for her chest, which was heaving and struggling for breath.

Draco felt overpowering rage building in him, but he couldn't do anything to Voldemort because he had his wand pointed directly at Ginny. Even expelliarmus wouldn't work now, Voldemort was too powerful.

"So what are you going to do, make your decision fast, or else I might make mine even faster..." Voldemort said, staring at them, taunting them to make a move.

Suddenly, Draco let go of his wand. It fell to the floor with a tap and rolled towards the unicorn. Harry and Hermione looked at him strangely, but one look at Draco's face and they dropped their wands as well. Voldemort began to laugh now, as they put their hands up in defeat.

"Smart decision. Now, what works for you: painless and quick, or slow and loatheful?" 

"How about neither." a voice said from behind him. Voldemort swung around but it was too late.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ginny yelled, wand in hand. Voldemort's body froze, but only slightly. His wand slipped from his hand and he stumbled to the floor.

Ginny collapsed, the last bit of her strength used up. Draco ran to her and pulled her into his arms. 

"Thank you Gin, thank you." he whispered into her ear. She was on the verge of passing out when a loud scream erupted from behind them.

Draco whipped around and pointed his wand at...nothing. Harry, Hermione, and Voldemort were gone. 

"What? Where?" Draco stuttered, standing up with his wand pointed at the darkness. The door wasn't open, there was no sign of a struggle...they had just...vanished.

Her breath ragged, Ginny turned to see the unicorn. It stood there, it's eyes looking straight into hers, it's fur glowing a healthy white. The unicorn had a large gash in it's side, where dried silver blood could be seen.

"What do we do, where do we go?" Ginny said, her eyes burning into the violet eyes of the unicorn.

__

I don't know. A voice said in the back of her mind.

"Tell me goddamnit!" Ginny yelled, stumbling closer to the glowing white horse. "Where are my friends?" she said again, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

The unicorn just stood there, looking at her without emotion or expression, without thought or care. She just stood there.

__

He could have taken them anywhere. He has many places none know of.

"How do you know this?" Ginny asked.

Draco turned and watched as his wife spoke to this unicorn, only the unicorn wasn't talking back. His heart raced as he tried to think of something, anything he could do. Voldemort had just, disappeared, but where the hell could he be?

__

I know because he's taken me to these places.

"Well then you know where they are, right?" Ginny said again, her voice cracking beneath the sobs that were building in her throat.

__

Yes.

"Then show me to them damnit!" Ginny grew frustrated and angry with this creature who she had risked her life coming to save. Her friends were taken away and she had to get them back, it was her fault they were there in the first place...

__

I can't, it's too dangerous. He's killed them by now I am sure.

"Don't you dare tell me that! They are okay, I know they are! Just show me where he has taken them!"

__

I cannot.

"Why the hell not!" Ginny stopped. The unicorn looked down, and what looked like a tear fell from it's eye.

__

Because I love him, you can't hurt him.

"You...you love him? Why?" Ginny asked, all anger fleeing from her voice.

__

Don't you understand, the next Weasley? Don't you GET it yet? The unicorn's head flashed up, facing Ginny.

"Get what?" There was a slight pause, as the unicorn's eyes fell hard on her's. They weren't gentle and beautiful anymore, but fierce and fiery.

__

I am the woman. I am Tom Riddle's wife...the one person who was completely devoted to him, the one person who trusted and believed in him...the only person who LOVED him.

"Woman? But...are you an animagus?"

__

Clever Weasley, yes. I am an animagus, but I am one for all eternity. He's locked me this way...locked me inside my own gift.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. The unicorn...wasn't a unicorn at all. She was Voldemort's wife...Voldemort's wife who he locked in animagus form...but why?

"Why did he lock you that way?"

__

Because I'd befriended Maggie King...your aunt.

"I don't have an aunt..." Ginny said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

__

Not one your mother would talk of...why would she speak of a sister who befriended the wife of a terror!

"No...but...but if I have an aunt...then where is she?"

__

Dead. He killed her after he found out I had been seeing her, after he found out I had given her the gift.

"Oh my god...wait, what gift?"

__

Why do you wonder? Your using it right now. It almost looked as if the unicorn were beaming at her, smiling in a way. A realization came upon Ginny at that moment.

"The ability to speak with unicorns..." Ginny muttered, looking away from the unicorns stare. "But how do I have it?"

__

Because when I gave it to your aunt, it was strong enough to the degree that it would be a part of every Weasley woman born after her. You are the only Weasley woman now who possess' the gift.

Ginny took a deep breath, closing her eyes and taking in all the information. She had this gift because her aunt had recieved it, and she was here now because she was the only one who could talk to this unicorn, this woman...she really was the only one who could save her. And now, the unicorn was the only one who could save Hermione and Harry.

"Can you take us to where he might have taken my friends?"

There was silence for a moment, and Ginny looked up once more, only found herself not looking into violet this time. The unicorn had bowed her head, and her eye's were closed; silent tears fell from them.

__

Yes... she said after a long pause, looking up at Ginny. _I will take you._

Ginny stood up, turning to face Draco, who was standing a few feet behind her, a confused look on his face. She walked towards him, and looked straight into his steel eyes.

"She knows where they might be. We have to follow her."

* * * * * 


End file.
